Spin the Bottle
by moonstar317
Summary: A party, and a game of Spin the Bottle all twisted up. ONESHOT.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a short little oneshot. It's funny and I think a lot of you will come to like it. I want lots of reviews. If a lot of you like I will consider making it into a chapter story. **

It was in the middle of July and it was extremely hot outside. Casey and Derek were in their usual fighting mode. Lizzie and Edwin were upstairs playing a round of Monopoly and Marti was playing dress up with Nora while George was at the office straightening things up. It was going to be a big night tonight for Casey and Derek. They were both going to a party. Derek wasn't too pleased to find out Casey had been seeing Max. But he was more upset that she was going to be at the same party as he was himself...and with Max.

The party started at eight and it was six o-clock. Casey was upstairs in her room getting ready and Derek was downstairs in his chair. Of course he was going to wait until the last minute to get ready. He didn't care. Plus, he knew that the girls loved his messy look. Plus, he was watching some of the best South Park reruns and eating a bag of chips. About an hour and a half later Derek finally decided to run upstairs and changes his clothes and spray on some axe. He went back downstairs in his brown abercrombie polo and dark stonewash jeans. "CASEY LET'S GO." He yelled upstairs and look up at the clock it was about 10 of eight and it would take at least twenty minutes to get to the party. "I'm coming..I'm coming." Casey came down the stairs in a lilac shaded halter top and a mini skirt. She was meeting Max at the party. Derek's eyes were wide open at Casey taste in dressing. He was used to seeing her in long skirt and shirts that didn't show belly or cleavage. "O...Okay..let's go." Derek was so shocked he was stammering over his own words.

They got into the car and drove over to the party. Casey and Derek hadn't really talked much on the way. Derek was pretty much blasting Three Days Grace. They were his favorite band afterall. The only real fun that Casey and Derek had had along the way was singing and jammin out to the song "I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU". They laughed almost the entire way through. Half an hour later they finally arrived. Derek had to park the car along the street because there were already about a hundred cars there.

"Oh, Casey, don't tell anyone we just had fun together. Don't talk to me either."

"Whatever."

They both got out of the car and went there separate ways form there. Derek met up with Sam and Casey found Max and they walked off all lovey dovey.

Derek was in the main room hittin on a girl from his English class. It had only been about an hour and Derek had already been on his fifth beer. He noticed Casey was getting a little tipsy as well and Max was getting a little to handsy. He decided to just shrug it off.

"Hey yo Derek, come wit us." One of Derek friends from the hockey team had a group around him and they were all headed to the basement. He thought something that involved girls was ought to happen so he decided to follow.

They got downstairs and everyone was sittin down on the floor in a circle. There was about 20 people down there at the time and Derek assumed it was for invitees only or else everyone would be crowded down there. Kendra was in the middle of the circle and he also noticed amongst the people Casey and Max were down there too. He knew Casey wasn't cool, and only because she was with Max she was cool by 'association'. He decided to sit next to Sam and the rest of the hockey team while Kendra got everybody to quiet down.

"Okay, I brought everyone whos anyone down here tonight to have some fun. Were going to play Spin the Bottle but with a twist. When the bottle lands on you, you'll walk over and makeout with the person and the limit is one minute. Once you've already been pointed at with the bottle or have already spun you must go to the other side of the room and the person you made out with is your date for the rest of the night. Oh and no guy on guy girl on girl..one word...eww. So are we all set?"

Some people were eerie on the game and some people thought it was cool. Others thought it was lame but decided it was worth a shot.

Five people had already spun so there were only ten people left in the game. Kendra was playing allso. Sam had just gone and he got paired up with some girl from History...Jen...Melanie..he didn't know...all he knew was that it was his turn and he was ready. He spun the bottle it went around and around three or four times and finally landed...When he looked up his smile turned into a shocking face. Casey grabbed Max's hand and squeezed it...hard. Max was pretty upset but decided since they were steps it would mean nothing.

"No...no that's disgusting...That's incest. I'm not doing it." Casey said shocked and angry.

"Yea..me neither."

"Um..we went over the rules. No exceptions. I'm sorry guys." Kendra had a smirk on her face as Derek and Casey moved towards each other uneasily. Derek placed his arms firmly around Caseys waist. Casey placed her arms around Derek's neck. As they inched closer and closer...

**DEREK'S POV**

_Wow I can't believe I'm gonna kiss Casey. This is disgusting. I am going to kill Kendra... let alone myself_

**CASEY'S POV**

_This is great. I'm gonna kiss my worst enemy. I hope he brushed his teeth, either way I'll be puking for hours._

Finally, there lips touched and they both heard the crowd counting their minute down. After a few seconds into the the kiss they both smiled and Casey moaned softly. Derek, brought her in closely and Casey brushed her fingers through his hair. When they pulled apart they both smiled at each other but then realized they were just playing the game and everyone was watching them.

"EWW SICK GROSS YOUR DISGUSTING" Casey tried to cover up but she could see Max was extremely pissed. They walked to where the people who already spun and stood standing next to eachother. Derek, kept sneaking a couple taps at Casey ass every then and now and Casey would tug on his back pocket. But they kept their playing secret along with their smiles.

**So, I hope you liked it. Should I turn it into a chapter story or what? I want at least ten reviews if I am going to turn it into something more than a oneshot. Remember. REVIEW!!! and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

The game had finally finished and Casey had seen that Max and Emily had been put together, but they were totally grossed out by each other. Max looked over at Casey and Casey smiled. Max just wanted to forget about her and Derek's kiss going over one minute but he just couldn't. He shook his head and started up the staircase.

"Max, wait!" Casey moved right past Derek and the rest of the crowd to try and catch up with Max, who kept moving quickly.

"Max please if you would just listen to me and…!" Casey finally had caught up to Max and grabbed his arm. He quickly turned around.

"And what? And listen to how you made out with your step brother for thirty-seconds over what you had to do. To tell me your moan was not enjoyment but disgust…or to tell me that you…."

"Would you please just listen to me for a second?"

"No, I won't. Just tell me this…Were you thinking about me or Derek during that kiss?" Casey was completely speechless. She knew that she had enjoy the taste of Dereks kiss, and the way he touched her waist and chin.

"Please….Max…I'm sorry" Derek was standing not far away listening to this. He felt so bad for Casey going through all of this. He knew how much Casey had really liked Max…but after bringing all of this into his head, he couldn't help not regretting Caseys kiss. He enjoyed it so much, he couldn't help but want more.

"I don't want to hear it…you know what…everyone was right about you…" Casey was almost in tears and Derek couldn't stand it.

"The rumors I've always shrugged off…but you know what? Your nothing but a skimpy looking slu………."

"Okay, you back off right there. You have no right to talk to my stepsister in that way. Casey is not skimpy…and she is definitely not a slut. As a matter of fact, Casey actually had real feelings for you, as much as you have hurt her in the past, she has never stopped caring for you. So, next time you want to talk to her in a way like that again, you go through me."

Derek took his right fist and punched Max, causing Max to fall…his right eye already swelling. Max got up ready to take a swing back…Sam and some other guy were holding him back. Derek didn't move he just stood there.

"Oh, well, just remember come back anytime for your left eye to be blackened."

Max shrugged off the people holding him back and grabbed his jacket off the floor. Casey was now standing next to Derek. Max was just headed out the door when he turned around and said "Oh, and in case you didn't know…you and me are done. Finished"

Casey tried to hold the tears back until Max left, but just as Max turned away she felt a trickle rolling down her cheek. She turned towards the stairs and went up into Kendra's room and threw herself down onto the bed crying miserably. It seemed as though an hour had passed until she heard a knock at the door.

"Go away" Kendra had opened the door. "Sorry hun, but not in my house." Casey had gotten up so that she was just sitting on the bed.

"Look, the game I planned…well, I didn't think that that would happen…I didn't think anything bad would happen at all…I should of listened to you and Derek when you guys said no…I'm so sorry."

No, please don't say sorry Kendra…maybe this was meant to be. Max has been treating me terrible for the past three months…maybe this was a wake up call. So don't be sorry…or feel sorry in any way."

"Alrighty…well…I'm gonna go downstairs to see if the house has been completely destroyed by the rest of the hockey team but feel better and you have a visitor waiting to come in so I won't keep him waiting."

"_him?_"

Kendra left and Casey wipe the tears from her eyes. Derek had slowly walked into the room and shut the door. He sat down on the bed next to Casey and put him hand lightly on her knee.

"Case…."

"Derek…please….I know what your going to say…sorry…that's what everyone is saying…you don't need to."

"Yea…but has anyone of them actually meant it. Casey…I'm Derek Venturi…name one time when I've ever said sorry and meant it…name one time where I've actually said 'I'm sorry'."

Casey couldn't help but let out a small laugh. It was true, she had never heard him say sorry…at least since shes known him these three and a half years.

"Well, that's true. Der…about the kiss."

"Yes… about that kiss, so we went over a minute…big deal"

"Oh really, and what about the secret ass grabbing and hands in the pocket deal? Are you gonna say that was nothing?"

Derek knew that it was not nothing…but it was something… he just didn't want to admit it.

"How about we talk about it on the way home…it's getting late."

"Well, alright…but we will talk about it."

Casey and Derek made their way down the stairs. The party was still going on and the house was a wreck. Making their way through the crowd, Derek told Sam that he was taking Casey home and he'd see him at hockey practice on Sunday.

The drive home was long and quiet. Kendras house was way on the outer side of Toronto and they weren't even halfway home. Derek had the rest of his Three Days Grace CD. It was now playing Riot and Casey was starting to get aggravated. She turned the radio down and Derek went to fight for it back when he stopped, shook his head, and kept driving.

"Derek, you said we would talk about it."

"Okay, than what do you want to talk about?"

"Don't play your childish games with me…you know exactly what I want us to talk about." Derek gave a soft, trying to be unnoticeable smirk but not succeeding look that Casey caught on his face. "All I want to know is one thing….Did you feel anything?"

Derek kept staring out onto the highway as if he didn't hear a word she had just said.

"Derek?!?"

"Alright, Case….there's no doubt that both of us definitely felt something, come on look at our secret touching afterwards." At this point Derek was at a stop sign and no one was around. He took Caseys hand and looked into her soft smile. She was so beautiful and beyond perfect for him, and he didn't feel as though he ever would deserve her.

He leaned into Casey and kissed her. Just as he was about to pull away, Casey pulled him back and deepened the kiss.

HONK HONK!!!!

Casey and Derek pulled apart quickly. Derek put the car into drive and drove home. When they arrived in the driveway at home, Derek gave Casey a quick kiss. She was just about to get out when….

"Oh…and Casey…just because all of this happened….don't think your special or anything like that."

Casey just smirked and went back into the house leaving Derek outside with his own self-satisfaction.


End file.
